the demon high school
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are going to high school in the present day.Sesshoumaru has always been non sociable,but will that change when he meets Miharu?SessxMih inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

The Demon High School!

Disclaimer:

Sesshie101: who's turn to say it?

Shippo: InuYasha's

Sesshie101: please say it!

InuYasha: NO!

Sesshie101 uses Puppy Eyes

InuYasha breaks down in an anime fall

InuYasha: Fine.sesshie101 doesn't own any characters except Miharu.

Sesshie101: Thank you InuYasha! Now on with the story!

P.S my quotations aren't working so people talk like:hi think: #hmg! #

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Taisho's House….

Sesshoumaru sighed. Another day, Another School day, and another fan girl to chase away. He was in the washroom,staring into the mirror. BANG BANG BANG!

Sesshoumaru sighed. That was probably his younger Step-brother wanting into the bathroom. He was right.Sesshoumaru! Let me in there or I'll break the door down!InuYasha cried angrily.Sesshoumaru 'hmpd'.Then you would have to pay father 200 yen to replace It.Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

At the Higurashi house….

come on kikyo! Give it back! That's my History book! I need that for school!I Pleaded desperately.Do I look like I care, Twerp? I don't, so you can just forget it!Kikyo cackled evilly.Hello.My names Miharu, and as you can see, I'm having a little dilemma with my eldest sister. Her names Kikyo and she's Pure Evil. She's 21, failed college and doesn't even have a job. I have another sister, her names Kagome.She's the nice one, 16, has a boyfriend, and has a job at 7-Eleven.Then there's me, 16 also, younger than kagome by 6 months. I don't yet have a job or a boyfriend. I don't really want a boyfriend because dating is to stupid.Oh and did I forget to mention that Kagome's boyfriend is one of two sons of billionaire InuTaisho? InuYasha, the younger of the two is Kagome's boyfriend. The older one is Sesshoumaru.He doesn't socialize; so Many girls are after him. I go to the same school as them. They don't notice me, or just completely ignore me, either one is fine, really.I'm more a tomboy than anything and Kagome said I have an attitude that can stop even a pro wrestler in his tracks. I don't like InuYasha or Sesshoumaru because they are probably big cold-hearted snobs.Anyway, back to my story.please Kikyo!I pleaded even more desperately.Hey kikyo, Mom wants to see you!Kagome smiled, walking in.Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she looked at Me.your off the hook, THIS time, twerp!She hissed through her teeth, chucking the book at me. I caught it with one hand.why does she hate me?I asked kagome.I dunno but you better be on your way! School starts in 15 minutes! Are you SURE you don't want a ride? I'm sure InuYasha Won't mind.She asked me. My face darkened.I'm positive! Now I Have to get dressed!I growled.

At the Taisho's…

Sesshoumaru! I'll give you to 3! 1, 2, 3!InuYasha yelled. on 3, Sesshoumaru yanked the door open and stepped aside.InuYasha, excpecting to hit the door, ran into the room and headfirst into the toilet.don't forget to flush!Sesshoumaru grinned.Sesshoumaru Went down the hallway, down some stairs and went into the dining room. There he gave his usual Good Morningto his step mom, wich was basically a death glare. He picked up an apple and his backpack and headed out the door into the limo were he proceeded to eat his apple and do his homework. It took InuYasha 15 minutes to walk out the door. His hair was still wet from landing in the toilet. # another day, another fan girl to chase away and another day of boring classes. #Sesshoumaru sighed mentally.

At the Higurashi house…

I threw on some guy's cargo pants, a green tank top, and some black sneakers. I waved bye to my mom and grabbed my books and a muffin and put some of the books in my pack leaving me carrying five. I ran out the door. Out the door and into a guy. The guy had silver hair and I realized it was kagome's boyfriend. My eyes narrowed and I yelled Kagome! Your Baka Boyfriend is here!.Man InuYasha looked so surprised! I bet no one had ever said that about him before! I picked up my books and stomped past him onto the cub where I proceeded to run to school. When I got there, I received my schedule and put my books away and decided to go to class early. When I arrived at the class, my teacher, mrs.salemeto, showed me my seat, in the front row, second one closes to the door. I was there for five minutes when I heard the fan girls start screaming. The Taisho boys had arrived.


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Dear Readers,

As you may have noticed, I have changed my Penname from Sesshie101 to Yuki's Girlfriend. Just thought you should know.

Yuki's Girlfriend

P.S Its funny…I don't know why I made it formal…Oh well!


End file.
